Olitz New Baby
by OliviaKW
Summary: One Shot of Olivia being revealed as the president's mistress and Fitz visiting her in the hospital after she has the baby. No longer a one shot. Olitz is endgame.
1. Chapter 1

Sitting back regulating her breathing while the doctor stitched her up. Olivia closed her eyes and listened to the soothing sound of her daughter's cries. She had a few hours to herself before Fitz and their families arrived at the hospital. She knew the serenity would soon be interrupted by reporters wanting pictures of the baby. She had been revealed as the president's mistress several months ago. The attention was unnerving, but she was slowly coming to accept the intrusion. Her focus was on keeping her baby girl safe.

After an hour of pushing, she was exhausted and overjoyed. The delivery was unplanned. Her hopes of making it to forty weeks were diminished when her water broke in the middle of her meeting with a client. Thankfully, the hospital was less than a mile away. When she arrived the doctor gave her Pitocin to move the process along faster.

Her team called Fitz, and he was on his way to meet their baby. They still hadn't reconciled, but Fitz told Olivia with no room for argument, **_No man was taking his place in their daughter's life._**He was going to be there from day one. He agreed to Olivia having her space during her pregnancy and delivery, but he would be there no later than a few hours after their baby took her first breath.

"Are you breastfeeding?"

Taking her attention away from Fitz and towards the doctor who was now standing at her side holding her baby, Olivia smiled and reached for her infant. "Yes." She replied pulling her hospital gown off her shoulder. She latched on quickly. She closed her eyes and winced surprised by the contractions she was feeling again.

The doctor reached on the tray beside her bed and poured a glass of water. "These pills are safe to take while breastfeeding. The contractions are normal; your uterus is shrinking back to size. A nurse will be here in a few moments to weigh her. If you need anything press the button on this remote."

Reaching for the phone remote combo, Olivia dialed the only person she promised to call when her baby was born. She was probably already on her way to the hospital, but she still expected a phone call about her granddaughter.

"Hey mom, she's here." She paused, waiting for the list of endless questions.

"How much does she weigh? Who does she look like?" Does she have blue eyes?

Olivia tried to interject, and realized it was futile. Instead, she listened patiently to her mom ramble about her new baby.

"She looks like both of us. Her eyes are wide and brown like mine, and her hair is brown like Fitz. She has Fitz nose, my lips, and a few brown freckles on her arms."

"It's so quiet there. Is she in the nursery?"

"No, I don't want her in the nursery. I'm feeding her now waiting on the nurse to come weigh her."

"So what's her name?"

Olivia knew that question was coming. It was a question that should have a simple answer, but she hadn't decided yet. She and Fitz disagreed on her name. She knew she had the ultimate deciding power, but she was still considering Fitz name. "I'm still deciding between Sydney and Emma."

"You're still thinking on naming the baby after Fitz mom?"

"Yeah that's what Fitz wants. She's supposed to be coming to the White House to see the baby."

"Do you still want Fitz? I mean after everything that has happened…"

_Why did their conversations always have to lead to Fitz?_ "No, I don't want Fitz. We're being cordial for the baby's sake."

"You still aren't dating anyone else."

"And I won't be dating anytime soon." Olivia snappily replied looking down at her newborn now sleeping in her arms.

"Okay Livia. I will be there in a few hours. I know you're exhausted and want to rest."

"Thank you."

Her hormones were still in overdrive. Fitz would be looking for their baby in a few minutes. The White House wasn't far from the hospital. If it was, Fitz would order a pilot to land Air Force One on the hospital roof. The window in her room wasn't facing the street, but she expected reporters to already be lining up outside. She also expected a few bold ones to try and get on the maternity floor.

"Ms. Pope." Olivia looked up when a nurse came in the room pushing a scale on a cart. She smiled waiting to find out her new baby's weight. Her smile faded when she saw Fitz walk in the room a few seconds later.

"He insisted on seeing the baby." The nurse said as she nervously fumbled with the scale.

"It's fine." Olivia stated averting Fitz stare. She handed the baby to the nurse and she lowered her on the scale. It was an awkward silence as they both looked at the nurse writing numbers on her chart.

"Seven pounds one ounce." The nurse said quickly before handing the baby back to Olivia. She grabbed the moveable scale and walked out leaving them no choice but to acknowledge each other.

"Hi." Fitz spoke first. He acknowledged Olivia to be polite, but he was there to see their baby. He thought her being revealed as his mistress would bring them closer, but it had the opposite effect. She was humiliated and made it clear they were over. He reached for his daughter and Olivia handed her to him without hesitation.

"What's her name?" He asked softly not wanting to wake the sleeping newborn.

"Sydney Emma Grant." Olivia whispered still not making eye contact with Fitz.


	2. Chapter 2

"Sir, the crowd outside has dispersed, and you need to get back to the white house." Cyrus stated impatiently as he stood over the empty plastic bassinet. Fitz had been holding Sydney for an hour. Olivia was sleeping. Her room was now decorated with dozens of pink balloons and teddy bears. The day was perfect; well it was close to perfect. He and Olivia were still distant friends who shared a newborn.

She forced a smile to greet each one of Fitz family members who came to see their new baby. His mom was elated to have the baby named after her. She let Fitz do the entertaining, and didn't say much except for the few times she rang the nurse to bring her more pain pills. The nurse told them visiting hours would be over soon, and the room cleared out. Her mom and Fitz mom were the last two to leave for the day. The nurse offered to take the baby to the nursery so Olivia could sleep, and Fitz told her no before Olivia could respond back.

"I'm not leaving." He said to Cyrus. He hadn't felt this way since Karen was a baby. He looked on delighted by the simplest things Sydney did. She wrapped her tiny hand around his pinky finger. She had taken a nap every few hours, and she was falling asleep again. Fitz looked attentively into her brown eyes squinting to block out the bright lights. They were an exact replica of Olivia's.

"Sir, Mellie is planning on giving an interview about your new infant."

"I don't care Cy. She is not ruining this day. Neither you nor Mellie are getting me away from my newborn."

"Mr. President, you can visit the baby when Olivia gets out the hospital. Take a few pictures and call Olivia tomorrow to ask about the baby, now we need to go."

"No Cy. Now visiting hours are over. You need to get back to the White House." Fitz sharply replied as he carefully stood to put the baby back in her bassinet. He folded his suit jacket and made himself a makeshift pillow. "That will be all Cyrus." He said reaching for the remote to turn off the TV.

Cyrus, realizing he wasn't going to win the battle turned the light off and left alone. Fitz listened to the sound of baby coos in the darkness ready to get up at any sounds of distress. She was sound asleep a few minutes later. He woke up a few times through the night when he heard nurses coming in the room and talking with Olivia. He woke up again when the sun was shining in the room. He opened his eyes and Olivia was bent over in her panties looking in her suitcase. The bassinet was empty. He watched her pull out a pair of sweatpants and a shirt. She grabbed a bottle of lotion in her other hand and sang to herself not realizing Fitz was woke. He smiled. He had never heard her sing. She turned to make sure Fitz was still sleeping.

"Hi." He said lowering his gaze to her mocha breast. She stopped singing and dropped the lotion trying her best to cover herself with the sweatpants and shirt. She quickly looked around for a sheet, and Fitz threw her his suit jacket. She slipped it on.

"Where's the baby." He asked turning his head. Olivia was not putting on her shirt and sweats in front of him. She quickly found a secluded corner by the linen closet.

"I let her go to the nursery while I showered." She replied when she came from her corner. She was still wearing his jacket. It was cold in the hospital. Fitz looked her over in his jacket with her sweats. He didn't know why she didn't pack a sweater. She always had sweaters.

"I'll be back here in a few hours to see our daughter." Fitz said sensing Olivia wanted him to leave. She stood in place not trying to convince him to stay.

"I'll take my jacket now." He said as he stood and held his hand out. He knew she was cold, but this is what she wanted, for him to be cold and distant. She slipped the suit jacket off her shoulders and ignored the chill bumps on her arms.

"Okay." Olivia replied rubbing her hands over her arms. She watched him walk out and called the nurse to bring some warm blankets.


	3. Chapter 3

**"Guess who coming to lunch!"** Karen yelled from the kitchen getting Mellie and Jerry's attention. The chef had just finished preparing lunch and Karen was the first one at the table. Jerry walked in the kitchen with Mellie quickly walking behind him. Fitz took a seat at the table and ignored his wife and kids staring at him.

"Long night with Olivia?" Jerry asked starting the conversation about Olivia and their newborn,

"Do you have to be so frank Jerry?" Mellie put her elbows on the table and frowned at their son. She wanted to talk to Fitz without Karen and Jerry. Fitz had told her to move on with Andrew and she was, but she still wasn't agreeing to publicly divorcing the President of the United States.

She had been getting bombarded with interview request on her feelings about the President's baby with Olivia. She had every intention of giving a few interviews when she managed to get a picture of the baby out Fitz phone. She needed a great picture for the tabloids. That baby was going to be a pawn in her bid for senate when Fitz presidency was up. She would get plenty of sympathy when the public saw a biracial baby that resembled her republican president husband.

"Grams went back to the airport a few hours ago. She said something about meeting with the Queen for tea in London."

"So, are you planning on bringing the baby to the White House?" Karen asked her tone seething with jealousy. She hated Olivia for ruining her parent's marriage.

"Yes, Sydney will be coming to visit whenever I have time to get her from Olivia."

"We don't have a nursery here." Jerry said laughing at Fitz comment. "Who does she look like? Does she look black or white?"

"She looks biracial, and she will not be treated any differently than you and Karen."

"Dad Olivia was screwing Jake and some other guy she dated before she hooked up with you. How do you know that baby is yours? She could be Jake's he's white too." Mellie smiled at Jerry nodding in agreement. She wouldn't disagree with Olivia being a whore who stole Fitz.

"Dammit that's enough!" Fitz shouted hitting his hand on the table.

"Don't yell. You broke up our family. This is your fault! Do you know how embarrassing it is to know your dad has a mistress? I'm so tired of everyone asking me about you and Olivia!" Fitz lack of concern for her and Jerry was sending Karen over the edge. She and Jerry had been home from boarding school a week and Fitz still hadn't apologized for causing so much chaos regarding Olivia.

He sat back in his chair and stared at Karen and Jerry. He had been so wrapped up in anticipating the new baby that he wasn't being the perfect dad he prided himself on being to them. He needed to handle that. They already referred to Mellie as the Ice Queen. He didn't want them to think the same of him. "Karen Jerry what can I do to make up for my failure as a dad?"

"You can start my playing basketball with me after lunch." Jerry said.

"You can be the perfect dad by staying away from Olivia and her baby." Karen replied.

"Fitz how about you spend the day with Karen and Jerry? They are disappointed you stayed with Olivia and the baby so long yesterday." Mellie said softly.

"We're playing basketball. Karen you are welcome to join us. I will be going back to visit Sydney before visiting hours are over."

"Are you going to stay with Olivia again or are you coming back to the White House?' Mellie asked.

"Don't wait up for me." Fitz said as he pushed his chair in and walked out the kitchen. Jerry followed him outside. Karen finished her food and left Mellie sitting at the kitchen table.

"So, you're not embarrassed about this whole scandal with Olivia?" Jerry asked as he bounced the ball.

"Why should I be embarrassed? I have a baby with the woman I used to love."

"Your mistress had a baby…"

"Do not call Olivia a mistress."

"Are you marrying Olivia?"

"No, we're not getting married."

"If you're not married to her she is your mistress."


	4. Chapter 4

"So, the nurse tells me you want to stay here a few more days." The strawberry blonde joked as she handed Olivia her discharge papers. Olivia laughed and scanned the papers for her follow-up instructions. She was surprised Fitz didn't come back to the hospital yesterday. He didn't even call, which was really odd considering how excited he was about Sydney's arrival. Abby was packing her things while the nurse put the fussy newborn in her car seat.

"Your follow-up appointment is in six weeks. If you have any concerns before then, come back to the maternity floor."

"Okay." Olivia replied as she sat in the wheelchair. Abby grabbed the car seat and the nurse followed her outside to her car. She gave Olivia and Abby instructions on how to connect the car seat properly and helped Olivia into the passenger seat.

"So, Fitz didn't come back yesterday?"

"No, maybe something came up. It's not that big of a deal." Olivia said downplaying her emotions. She _was_ upset that Fitz didn't come see their baby again before they were discharged from the hospital. She and Abby had plenty conversations about Fitz. She couldn't avoid the topic since she was on the cover of a tabloid magazine at least once a week.

Olivia insisted she was over Fitz and that they were being amiable for the baby. She wouldn't speak to him for weeks after he told her he leaked her name to the press. She only spoke to him again to tell him she was two months pregnant.

He wanted a public divorce from Mellie, and to marry Olivia as soon as the divorce was finalized. Fitz plans diminished when Olivia told him they are done. She lost a significant portion of her client base, and her team worked hard to gain new clients for their firm.

"Yeah maybe." Abby replied as she turned onto Olivia's street. "Give me your keys; I'll put the base of the car seat in your car." She said as she parked her car in the parking garage. Olivia reached in her purse and handed Abby her key ring. Sydney started crying when Abby parked.

"You've got company." Abby pointed at the presidential limousine pulling in the parking garage.

"What is he doing here? I didn't tell him when we were getting discharged from the hospital." Olivia and Abby watched Tom and Fitz get out the limousine and walk towards Abby's car. Sydney was still crying when Fitz opened the car door and stared at Olivia. She spoke first over the baby crying.

"What are you doing here Fitz?"

"I'm sorry about yesterday. Karen needed me at the White House."

"It's fine, I'm just surprised to see you in the parking garage." Fitz nodded at Olivia's response and opened the door to get Sydney out the car. She was still crying in her car seat. Fitz took her out and asked Tom to grab the car seat. They started walking to the building's entrance. Olivia and Abby looked on in shock as Fitz walked off with Sydney leaving Olivia in the car.

"He's got some nerve." Abby said when Fitz and Tom were inside the building with Sydney. "Do you need me to come help you get settled?"

"No." Olivia replied reaching behind her to unhook the base of the car seat. Fitz and Tom were standing in her apartment when she reached the door. _When did Fitz get a key to my apartment?_

"Where are the diapers?" Fitz asked looking through the diaper bag. The bag was nearly empty except for a few rattles.

"They're in the nursery."

"You don't keep any in the diaper bag?" Fitz asked following Olivia to the nursery. He had placed Sydney in her bassinet while he searched for diapers.

"No, I wasn't expecting to go in labor for another week, and the hospital gave me diapers whenever she needed them." Olivia replied standing on her toes to get the pack of diapers off the bookshelf. She needed more pain pills after that long walk from Abby's car. Fitz reached on the bookshelf and grabbed the diapers and wipes.

"Thank you." Olivia said. She left Fitz standing in the nursery and walked to the kitchen holding her stomach. Fitz changed the wet diaper and put her back in her crib. He grabbed the baby monitor and went to see how Olivia was doing. Tom had gone back to the limousine to give Fitz some space with Olivia and the baby.

"I can stay if you need my help." Fitz offered. Olivia was drinking a glass of water.

"No, I'll call you if I need anything." Olivia replied pulling herself together. She didn't want Fitz to know how much she needed her pain pills to kick in soon. She leaned against the counter.

"Okay. I will be back here tomorrow to see our baby."

"Bye Fitz." Olivia said smiling and nodding.

"Bye Olivia." Fitz stood in place a few more seconds before letting himself out. Olivia grabbed the baby monitor and sat at her kitchen table. She took her phone out her purse and called Harrison to ask how the meeting with their new client went. Her focus was on Sydney and her team. She and Fitz were over.


	5. Chapter 5

"Popcorn and Cider."

"Thank you so much for coming over this late." Olivia whispered keeping her voice low to not wake her sleeping newborn. She was waking up every two hours and Olivia conceded to not getting any sleep the rest of the night. She called Stephen and asked him to come keep her company. He had recently moved back to DC after his divorce from Georgia.

"Have you slept any since you've been home from the hospital?"

"I've slept for two hours. I'm so exhausted." Olivia replied as Stephen followed her in the kitchen. She poured the popcorn kernels in the popcorn maker and grabbed two glasses. She wanted wine, but she knew she couldn't drink anything to make her less focused.

"So what do you want to watch?" Stephen asked as Olivia handed him a glass of cider. Olivia shrugged her shoulders and followed Stephen back into her living room. Stephen looked in the bassinet and smiled at Sydney. She looked so much like Olivia, but she also resembled Fitz.

"She's so tiny and she looks like you."

"Yeah, if only she would sleep more than two hours."

"She will, you can get some sleep while I'm here. I'll take over until morning."

"Thank you." Olivia replied. She was falling asleep soon after she finished her glass of cider. She could hear Sydney crying a few minutes later. She sleepily sat up to get her out the bassinet, and she smiled when she saw Stephen was holding her.

"I pumped milk, it's in the fridge." Olivia groggily replied before falling back asleep. Stephen turned the TV down and held Sydney as he fed her. She stopped crying. He was getting tired, but he knew he had to stay woke. He watched Olivia sleeping and decided to watch the sports channel to keep him woke. He flipped through the channels and was startled when he heard a key in the door.

"Liv." He whispered, wondering who had a key to her house. She was still sleeping. He decided not to wake her up. Sydney had finished eating and he was about to put her in her bassinet before going to see who was coming in the door. He was shocked when he saw Fitz walk in and turn on the light. Olivia put her hand to her eyes to block out the light.

"Turn off the lights Stephen." Olivia mumbled. Fitz couldn't believe Stephen was in Olivia's house at 2:00 in the morning holding his newborn. Olivia was still trying to sleep and didn't know Fitz was standing in her living room. Stephen and Fitz stared at each other.

"Leave." Fitz finally whispered not wanting to wake Sydney.

"With all due respect Mr. President, Olivia invited me over so she could get some sleep."

"I don't care who invited you over, you need to leave."

Olivia knew the voices she heard couldn't be coming from the TV. She opened her eyes and was surprised to see Fitz. "What are you doing here Fitz?" Olivia asked now fully awake.

"The better question is what is he doing here?" Fitz asked. Stephen stood up and put Sydney in her bassinet.

"Olivia do you want me to stay or go?" Stephen interpreted

"You can stay, I invited you over. Fitz I didn't invite over, so I really don't know why he is standing in my living room uninvited."

"Leave or I will throw you out." Fitz said ignoring Olivia.

"No, he is going to wake the baby." Stephen said to Olivia. "I'm going to get going. You can call me in the morning and we can get tea for breakfast." Stephen left before Olivia could ask him to stay. Fitz waited for Olivia to say something. She stared at the football game on TV ignoring Fitz. She couldn't believe the nerve of him coming to her house uninvited and throwing out her guest.

"You invite your coworker over to stay, but ask me to leave?"

"Stephen is my best friend of course I invited him to stay with me."

"We can't even be cordial for our baby Olivia?"

"I am being cordial. What do you except from me? We are two people who share a baby. We are nothing to each other." Olivia snapped at Fitz. "I was your mistress and now we're over."

"You were not my mistress!" Fitz said louder than he intended. He looked over at the bassinet. The baby was still sleeping.

"You ruined me Fitz."

"I still love you Olivia." Fitz said quickly, his words taking Olivia by surprise. She stared into his blue eyes that had softened since Stephen left a few minutes ago.

"What do you want from me?"

"I want my Livvie."

"You can't have me."


	6. Chapter 6

"You need to get back to the White House."

"I'm not going to the White House today." Fitz said as Olivia held out her arms for Sydney. He kept walking with her enjoying every minute of holding his tiny new baby. Olivia was getting ready for her meeting with her team. They were meeting at her apartment to talk about their new client.

"You're not going to the White House?" Olivia laughed mocking Fitz. "You are the President, you have to go to the White House."

"Not today." Fitz said as he kissed Sydney's forehead.

"Well you have to leave. My team is on their way here, and we can't work with the President of the United States in my living room."

"Okay, I'm taking my baby with me."

"You are not taking my baby anywhere. She isn't even a week old." Olivia heatedly replied.

"I don't need your permission to take our baby anywhere." Fitz said knowing he was pushing Olivia's buttons. I can stay here with her, or I can take her back to the White House, it's your choice."

"She isn't going to the White House!"

"You see mommy getting upset." Fitz cooed smiling at their baby. "Yes, she does always act like that, but daddy still loves her. Yes I do." Fitz cooed.

"Stay out of my way." Olivia said when her phone rang.

"We're going to be right here out of your way." Fitz said. "We're going to stay out of Mommy's way aren't we Sydney? You're smiling look at you opening your eyes. Same beautiful eyes like your mommy." Fitz said looking over at Olivia opening the door for her team.

"Uh Liv. The President is in your living room." Harrison said as they stopped in their tracks when they saw Fitz smiling and holding Sydney.

"Ignore him." Olivia said walking to her kitchen.

"Hello." Fitz said as they stared at him.

"Hi..." They stuttered before following Olivia to her kitchen.

"We can reschedule the meeting Liv." Huck said when he was sitting at the kitchen table.

"We're having our meeting now." Olivia said not willing to reschedule. They would just have to ignore the President.

"Okay, let's get started." Harrison spoke first opening a folder he brought for Olivia. "I don't know how we are going to fix this scandal. The mayor had illegal immigrants living in the basement of his mansion. How can he really expect to be elected governor after that?"

"He still paid them a salary. He was waiting for their green cards and they were staying in his basement because…they wanted their own quarters." Quinn said as Olivia took notes.

"That could work." Abby said.

"We need a better reason. The public isn't going to care that he was waiting on green cards. They are going to care that immigrants who don't speak English are living in the mayor's basement." Olivia said as Harrison handed her another folder.

"What do you think President Grant?" Abby asked when Fitz walked in the kitchen with Sydney.

"He doesn't have an opinion on this." Olivia said as Fitz poured a few gas drops in a bottle. Fitz smiled at Olivia and looked over at Abby to give her his reply.

"I think it's a good idea."

"We need to talk now." Olivia stood up and pushed her chair in. Fitz put Sydney in her bassinet and followed Olivia in the hall.

"You are here to spend time with Sydney. You do not interact with my team." Olivia whispered.

"No, you listen to me. You are going to finish your meeting, and then we are going to talk."

"We are not…"

"Olivia." Fitz said stepping closer and cornering Olivia.

"I'm going to be staying here with you and our baby every night, and I'm staying here today. We need to work on our communication skills."

"What about the White House?"

"Let me handle Cyrus. You go finish your meeting." Fitz stepped back so Olivia could walk back inside to her team. He took their newborn out her bassinet and stayed out Olivia's way until her team told her they were done for the day and would schedule another meeting next week.


	7. Chapter 7

"I'm going in with you." Mellie insisted before Cyrus could close the car door. Her secret service agent turned around in his seat wanting to make sure he heard her correctly. They were parked in Olivia's apartment garage.

They had been calling Fitz for hours and he was not answering his phone. The President of the United States had made himself unavailable to the First Lady and his Chief of Staff. Cyrus thought of a few deceiving diversions to keep the reporters away for a few hours.

The last he heard, Fitz was going with Tom and a driver to stay the night with Olivia. He had rushed into the Oval Office in the middle of the night to tell Fitz to stay in the White House. Fitz had won his second presidential bid, and the last thing he needed was a headline news report of him visiting his alleged mistress and her newborn baby. Not surprisingly, Fitz ignored Cyrus's tirade and insisted on being with Sydney and Olivia. Cyrus agreed to a few hours with Fitz being back at the White House before dawn.

"You cannot come inside. I'm sure Olivia's neighbors are already calling reporters. We don't need a media storm of why the President and First Lady are at Olivia Pope's residence." Cyrus closed the car door before Mellie could protest. He quickly made his way to the top floor and stopped to talk to Tom standing outside Olivia's apartment.

"Why didn't you bring him back to the White House?"

"The President insisted on staying with Ms. Pope. I was ordered to cut off all communication from the White House until he is ready to return."

"You do not cut off communication with the White House. I am in charge; the President has been struck by cupid. It is my job to make rational decisions for him." Cyrus bellowed unable to hold back his frustration with the President. He impatiently knocked until Olivia opened the door thinking it was Tom needing Fitz. She stepped back when she saw Cyrus. He walked past her and slammed the door getting Fitz attention.

"You're going to wake the baby." Olivia said as Cyrus walked closer to Fitz.

"Have you lost your mind!" Cyrus asked trying not to yell at the President.

"I will call you later Cyrus." Fitz said ignoring Cyrus frustration. He and Olivia were about to talk about their relationship.

"No sir, you are coming back to the White House. What do you expect me to tell the reporters?"

Olivia crossed her arms and leaned against the wall. She agreed with Cyrus. Fitz had to run the country. He could see Sydney on one of his trips to Camp David.

He couldn't possibly think Olivia was going to allow him to stay with her and Sydney every night. Fitz had been reelected and he needed to focus on Mellie, Jerry and Karen. She didn't expect him to spend much time with Sydney. After all she was the baby he had with his mistress.

"Cyrus my baby is not even a week old. I'm staying here. I'm not missing out anything."

"Sir do you want to be president?"

"Don't ask dumb questions Cyrus."

"Answer the question Mr. President!"

"Yes, I want to be president, and I want Olivia to be my First Lady."

"That's not going to happen." Olivia said interrupting Cyrus and Fitz. They both looked over at her. Fitz expression was full of hurt. Cyrus smiled and told Olivia thank you.

"It's not Fitz. We are cordial for Sydney. I don't forgive you for ruining me."

"Olivia I did it for us."

"Yeah it was a good thing I was able to get a handle on the rumors." Cyrus said.

"Fitz no we are done. I will bring Sydney to Camp David once a month."

"I will be staying with Sydney as much as possible, and it will be more than once a month."

"Fitz please think about our newborn, she needs you from a distance."

"Sir, please come back to the White House. I can't hold off the reporters much longer."

"Olivia Vermont."

"There is no Vermont Fitz. Go with Cyrus back to the White House." Fitz knew he wasn't going to win the battle. He decided it was best if he did what Olivia wanted. He followed Cyrus out the parking garage with Tom behind them. Olivia called Stephen and invited him over for tea.


	8. Chapter 8

"How about we take a walk?"

"Liv you're not supposed to be walking, you're supposed to be resting." Stephen had a lunch date in an hour, but he wanted to make sure Olivia was okay before going on his date.

"I'm rested Stephen."

"Really? You couldn't keep your eyes open last night." He said as Olivia rewashed the dishes in the sink. She had been moving nonstop since she opened the door for Stephen.

"Yeah, we can put Sydney in her stroller and go around the block."

"You still love President Grant."

"No, I've moved on. I'm going to start dating when Sydney is a few months old. I'm going to be normal."

"You can't be normal." Stephen replied, laughing at the thought of Olivia wanting the simple life. Olivia had told him to marry Georgia and be normal. That didn't work out quite like they expected. He couldn't let go of his old ways for his new wife. She asked for a divorce after seeing lipstick on his collar.

"You want to feel the sun on your face, and that's normal, but you can't be normal. You had the President's baby, Sydney will never have a normal life."

"She will even if we have to leave DC."

"The President wants you and Sydney in the White House. I just don't understand why you don't want him. It's obvious you still love him. I've been there for you these last nine months, even while I was going through my divorce from Georgia. We're best friends, but I know you would have rather had Fitz accompany you to your prenatal scans. I understand why he is upset. I was the one who got to see Sydney when she was a tiny dot on the ultrasound machine. President Grant..."

"Stephen no. I have to think about Sydney, and Fitz just got reelected. We can't move in the White House." Olivia laughed at the absurdity of the idea. She worked too hard to have Fitz be impeached for having an affair while he served as President.

"You know I threw everything away to marry Georgia. I left everything I knew in DC, and now I'm right back here."

"You could still be married to Georgia...besides this is completely different. We're talking about me moving in the White House."

"Go for it. You're already a tabloid sensation. It wouldn't be that much of a surprise for you and Sydney to stay with Fitz."

"Stephen no."

"Give him a chance. When the media frenzy starts again deflect the attention to Mellie's affair with Andrew. It might get Fitz some sympathy."

"Stephen no. Fitz sent Tom to the tabloids...he started all this. He is the reason..."

"And you need to stop letting that be the reason you don't give him a chance. How did you really expect to stand in the sun with the President without the public finding about your affair?"

"The point is..."

"The point is we've had this conversation at least once a month, and you need to give Fitz a chance. Move into the White House and take your place by his side. He needs you Liv."

"I'll think about it."

"Good enough for now." Stephen said as Olivia's phone started ringing.

"He still has the same ringtone." Stephen said reaching in his pocket for his phone that was now ringing.

"Yeah. I should take this call." Olivia said pressing the answer button right before the call went to voice mail.

"You should, call me if you need anything." Stephen hurriedly walked in the hall before his phone stopped ringing. Olivia held the phone for a few seconds. Her apartment was quiet. Fitz looked at the numbers on his phone to make sure she was still on the line.

"Livvie." He said after a few seconds.

"Yes." Olivia leaned against the sink. Her mind was telling her to hang up the phone, but her emotions were getting the best of her.

"What do you need?" Fitz asked not knowing what she would reply.

"I need...I need."

"What is it Livvie?" Fitz said gently as he felt the emotions in Olivia's words.

"I need you Fitz."

"Hello?" Olivia said after the line was silent a few seconds. She looked at the phone wondering why Fitz didn't say anything in return. Her screensaver was on the phone. He had hung up.


	9. Chapter 9

"Have you lost your mind?!"Cyrus yelled after he cleared the Oval Office. Fitz had stepped in the hall to make a phone call. He couldn't concentrate on his meeting with the White House staffers. When he came back, he pulled Cyrus aside to make sure Olivia and Sydney would get into the White House unnoticed. He couldn't leave the White House for the rest of the day. After Olivia told him to go, he booked his schedule for the day to try and keep his mind off Olivia. It wasn't working, so he stepped in the hall to call her for a few minutes. He excepted her to keep the conversation about Sydney. He was pleasantly surprised when Olivia said she needed him.

"She needs me Cyrus."

"The country needs you. The President of the United States cannot have his mistress and their lovechild in the White House! Do you want to be impeached Mr. President?!"

"My focus is on Olivia and Sydney. I will handle the country after I know their needs are met." Fitz replied as he waited for Tom to call him letting him know that Olivia and Sydney were in the White House waiting for him."

"What next? Are you going to turn the guests rooms into a nursery?" Cyrus laughed, he was so frustrated he could only laugh at Fitz. He didn't know what he and Mellie could do to get Fitz on track. If he wanted to be struck by Cupid he was fine with that, but not while he was President. He had to think of his own reputation. He was the chief of staff. He would be a laughing stock among his peers if Fitz was impeached over an affair with Olivia.

"Hey What's going on? Why is mom yelling at Tom?" Karen asked as she ran in the Oval office with Jerry behind her. Mellie was yelling about Fitz being stupid in front of a group of tourists. Her assistants were trying to calm her down. She ignored them and started yelling at Tom when she saw him getting off the service elevator. Tom kept walking ignoring the stares from the onlookers baffled by him walking past the First Lady without acknowledging her.

Fitz clenched his jaw. He could he hear Mellie clearly now that Jerry hadn't closed the door after him and Karen. He peeked in the hallway quick and saw Mellie being dragged in her office by her staff. They slammed the door and Fitz stepped back in the Oval Office and closed the door. Karen and Jerry were staring at Tom wondering what he was about to say to Fitz.

"Sir, I have set them up in the guest room you requested. Ms. Pope is waiting to speak with you."

"Olivia Pope is here!" Karen shouted ready to march to the East Wing of the mansion to search for the woman who ruined her parent's marriage. She had a few choice words for Olivia Pope.

"Karen wait!" Jerry shouted as he grabbed Karen's arm before she could walk in the hall. He didn't want to bring more media attention to his dad. They would talk to Olivia when the tourists left for the day.

"No way. I'm going to meet Olivia right now. That homewreaker needs to know how she ruined mom and dad's marriage."

"Karen stop it right now!" Fitz shouted. He would not tolerate her disrespecting Olivia. He would allow her to have a conversation with Olivia, but she would not call her a homewreaker.

"We are having a family meeting when the White House closes for the day. You will meet Olivia and Sydney. You will be respectful to Olivia and you will not upset Sydney."

"You are disrespecting mom by having Olivia and your bastard baby stay here!" Karen shouted.

Fitz clenched his way to calm himself before he responded to Karen. Jerry decided to leave the Oval Office. There was too much tension and he didn't want to be in the tabloids for his dad and Olivia's drama.

"Call me when the meeting starts." Karen said keeping her voice level. She followed Jerry in the hall walking quickly from the crowd staring at them wanting gossip on the scandal.

"Let Olivia know I will be there to talk with her when I finish my meetings for the day." Fitz said to Tom. He nodded and Cyrus went back in the hall to invite the other staffers back in the Oval Office.


	10. Chapter 10

"Hi." Fitz said. Olivia was sitting in the rocking chair he ordered for the nursery. The room was huge. He had ordered a few of his staffers to separate the room into a suite and a nursery. He didn't expect Olivia and Sydney to be there so soon. The room was still being decorated, but the room had everything Olivia and Sydney needed for their stay with him. His wife and kids were unaware of his renovations and decorations. The walls were still white. He wasn't anticipating them visiting them so soon. He would have to hold off on his plans to paint the walls. Olivia looked up and smiled when she saw him. She had been waiting on him all day. She continued to pump milk not bothering to grab a blanket and cover herself. Fitz stared at her for a few seconds before saying anything.

"Why are you pumping milk?"

"Because breastfeeding hurts." Olivia said as she watched the container fill with milk.

"Are you making enough milk?"

"Yeah, this is my second time filling this container today."

"Can you hand me that cream." Olivia said pointing to the tube on table.

"This helps?" Fitz asked as he read the label on the cream.

"Yeah." Olivia replied. She felt like a fat cow. The skin on her stomach was saggy with a few stretch marks. Fitz watched her reached for a bra after she rubbed the cream on her nipples.

"Stay like this." He said taking the bra out her hand.

"I can't stay like this, I''ll leak milk everywhere." Olivia replied.

"Besides, I can stand the sight of my new figure. I'm getting liposuction in a few months."

"Liposuction?" Fitz asked not able to hold his laughter. He didn't know if she was serious or joking.

"You are not getting liposuction." Fitz said walking over to Olivia and taking her hand. He pulled her out the chair and put her full breasts in his hands. She looked down at his hands she was leaking milk. They both turned towards the crib when they heard Sydney crying.

"Do you make more milk when she cries?" He asked noticing more milk was coming out.

"Yeah." She replied as Fitz stepped out of her way. Olivia walked to the bassinet and sat back in the chair with Sydney cradled in her neck. He leaned over Olivia's other shoulder and kissed her neck. He placed a trail of soft kisses on her collar bone before reaching her soft lips.

"I'm so glad you're here." He whispered into her lips.

"So am I." Olivia whispered as she kissed him back.

"So when does hell broke loose around here?" Olivia asked breaking their kiss after a few seconds. she knew this peaceful wasn't going to last long. She figured Mellie, Jerry, and Karen were going to be on a rampage soon.

"Hell will not be breaking loose around here. We're all going to have a conversation when you are ready. If they start yelling, I will ask them to leave."

"Let's have this talk when Sydney isn't here. I don't want her around so much tension. I'm taking her to my mom in a few minutes, and I will be back to stay the night with you."

"I'm sure they will want to meet Sydney." Fitz said knowing Karen and Jerry were going to ask about Sydney.

"They will meet here, when this tension is resolved." Olivia said not willing compromise with their newborn.

"Okay." Fitz replied. His phone was buzzing in his pocket. Karen was texting him. Fitz chuckled as he put his phone back in his pocket. Karen was asking him what time was the meeting with Olivia.

"I'm going to get a car for you." Fitz said he as found Olivia's lips one more time. She nodded as she returned his kiss. They both were getting what they needed, each other.


	11. Chapter 11

"Jerry there she is!" Karen whispered yanking Jerry's arm. They were staking out the hallway. They didn't know what room Olivia and Sydney were staying in, and they were too impatient to wait for Fitz. Olivia was just getting back to the White House. Tom was walking behind her as she walked back to the room Fitz had prepared for her and Sydney. Jerry quickly turned wanting to get a glimpse of the woman who had caused so many problems in their parents marriage. Olivia was distracted looking for something in her purse unaware of Karen and Jerry a few steps ahead of her.

"Do you need anything Ms. Pope?" Tom asked as he opened the door for her.

"You can let Fitz know I'm here." Olivia said. She was tempted to turn back around and go get Sydney. She was too tired for all the drama, but she felt she owed Karen and Jerry at least a conversation about her and Fitz. She looked up when she heard someone walking towards them.

"Olivia Pope right?" Karen asked when Olivia looked up at her and Jerry.

"Yes, Hello Karen and Jerry."

"You know who we are? That's funny because we've never met you Olivia. We've read about you ruining the President's marriage...I thought you already had the baby?" Karen said pointing at Olivia's stomach.

"Karen stop." Jerry said not wanting Fitz to get mad at them for bothering Olivia.

"Oh right it does take awhile to lose the baby weight right?" Karen said laughing. Olivia kept her cool. The door opened across the hall and Olivia smiled when she saw Andrew peep into the hall.

What are you laughing about Karen?"

"Hi uncle Andrew I didn't know you were still here."

"Yeah, I was taking a nap before I went to the airport."

"Oh, sorry I'll try to keep it down, where is mom? I know she has a few things to say to dad's mistress.

"I don't know. I haven't seen her in a few hours." Andrew said not opening the door enough for them to see in the room. Mellie was sleeping, and they didn't expect anyone to be in this section of the East Wing.

"I so wish I could go with him. He is so much better than dad." Karen said to Jerry when Andrew went back in the room with Mellie.

"What was that?" Fitz heard the tail end of Karen's comment as he got off the service elevator. He frowned when he saw Olivia in the hallway. He knew Karen was getting out of line.

"Nothing dad. I saw Olivia in the hallway and I stopped to say hello. She's kind of fat, she can get liposuction on her stomach right?" Karen laughed at her own joke. Olivia had enough of Karen. She was no longer in the mood to talk about her and Fitz. She quickly walked in the room and closed the door. She looked in the mirror to see if she really looked fat. She cried as she pinched the flappy skin on her stomach. She could hear Fitz yelling at Karen in the hallway.

"Livvie I'm sorry about Karen." Fitz said when he had finished yelling at Karen. Olivia was wiping her face with a kleenex.

"I'm not bringing Sydney back here." Olivia said walking over to her suitcase.

"Livvie..." Fitz said when Olivia started to pack her suitcase.

"I'll call you when I make it home." Olivia quickly grabbed the suitcase and walked fast into the now empty hallway. Fitz walked behind her to stop her. The service elevator was closing by the time he reached her. He banged his hand on the elevator door and leaned against the wall. Olivia and Sydney were not coming back.


	12. Chapter 12

"Can we hurry up and go already. The concert is starting soon." Karen grumbled as she, Fitz and Tom stood outside Olivia's door waiting. Fitz was making her apologize to Olivia. Jerry was already at the concert with he and Karen's friends. Olivia opened her door a few minutes later. She was surprised to see Karen with Fitz.

"Olivia I apologize for saying your fat and that you need liposuction. Can we go now?" Karen asked Fitz not taking a moment to pause. Olivia took a step back to let them in her apartment. Fitz followed Olivia inside while Karen stood defiantly in the hallway.

"Can I go to the concert now?" Karen repeated not sure if Fitz heard her or if he was ignoring her on purpose.

"No, you're not going to the concert." Fitz replied walking over the bassinet to hold his tiny baby he hadn't seen since yesterday.

"You said I could go if I apologized to Olivia..."

"I said I would think about it." Fitz cut Karen off as he held Sydney close to him. She smiled when he cooed at her.

"Tom have an agent take Karen back to the White House and make sure she stays there." Fitz was not about to argue with Karen while he was holding he and Olivia's precious baby.

"This is so unfair!" Karen shouted as she slammed the door and followed Tom. He left her with another agent who was standing at the stairway entrance to the building. The loud noise startled Sydney and she started whimpering.

"I apologize for Karen being such a brat." Fitz said as he tried to calm Sydney.

"It's okay. I'll take her." Olivia was upset about the loud noise upsetting their baby. She didn't know if Karen would get used to her and Sydney being a permanent fixture in their family. Her priority was making her baby happy. She really wasn't going to put much energy into keeping Karen and Jerry happy. She knew she and Sydney would never be accepted in the White House and she was fine with that. Fitz was there for her and Sydney, that's all she wanted and needed.

"How much sleep did you get today?" Fitz asked. He was concerned about Olivia doing so much work so soon. There were folders and papers scattered over her coffee table. She had sticky notes with messages on a few of the papers. She was such a workaholic. Sydney was still whimpering.

"A few hours. Stephen came over to give me a break. He left a few minutes before you and Karen got here."

"Stephen?" Fitz couldn't mask the disappointment in his voice. He knew Olivia and Stephen were only friends, but he hated another man taking his place.

"Yeah, he's going to be coming over a few times a week. I want you to be here with me and Sydney, but I know you can't everyday since you're the President, and you also have to be there for Karen and Jerry."

"You can come back to the White House Olivia."

"No, there's too much tension there."

"Would staying at Blair House be better?"

"That we can do." Olivia smiled at the simple idea they had overlooked. Fitz would be able to visit them anytime, since the guest house had an underground tunnel entrance.

"Oh and Livvie." Fitz said when Sydney stopped whimpering. He placed her gently in her bassinet, and focused his attention on Olivia for a few minutes.

"You're perfect just the way you are." Fitz said walking over to her and lifting her shirt. He kissed her stretch marks. My babies grow in here, and because of that your stomach will always be perfect.


	13. Chapter 13

"Karen we need to talk." It had been two days since Fitz had left Olivia's apartment. She was was moving into Blair House, and Fitz was going to be going over there to help her unpack. Before he left the White House for the day, he needed to speak with Karen. She was still mad about not being able to go to the concert.

"No we do not, I've already been replaced. There is nothing left to say about this."

"Karen Sydney is not replacing you."

"Sydney and Olivia are your new family. They're the reason you're going to be staying at Blair House and not with mom."

"You were as tiny as Sydney once, you were born at 36 weeks, but you were big for a premature baby."

"I wasn't born at 36 weeks. You don't even know when I was born, which is not surprising since you were too busy running for governor when I was born."

"Karen, I wasn't at the hospital, but I know you were born at 36 weeks."

"No I wasn't mom says Jerry and I were both born at 40 weeks." Karen said with hurt in here yes. She was upset Fitz didn't care enough to know when they were born.

"Mellie said you were born at 40 weeks?" Fitz put his hands in his pockets and leaned on his heels. The simple act let everyone around him know he was in deep thought.

He was on a campaign tour when Mellie went in labor with Karen. They were still having marriage problems even though Mellie was pregnant. He was surprised she approached him for sex one night after he had finished a glass of scotch. She told him she was pregnant a few weeks later. He missed most of her prenatal appointments because of the campaign. Andrew was there when Karen was born. Fitz was constantly drowning his sorrows in scotch wondering why his own wife hated him so much. It was all coming together. He knew Mellie and Andrew wanted to be together, but would Mellie really let him think Karen was his child? He needed to know.

"I need to talk to your mom." Fitz left Karen standing in the hallway. She wanted to know what was going on. It had to be something about her birthday. She waited until Fitz was out of sight and then made her way to Mellie's office. She could hear yelling from inside the office.

"You stop yelling at Mel. You cannot chase after Olivia Pope and then walk in her and call Mel a whore!" Andrew yelled at Fitz.

"Answer the question Mellie!"

"Fitz..." Mellie was looking back and forth between Fitz and Andrew.

"Mel don't answer that. It's stupid of Fitz to even think something like that. Mel would have told me if Karen was my daughter when she was born 14 years ago. If Karen was my child I would have married Mellie before you even became President."

"Andrew...Karen is your daughter." Mellie said causing both of them to stop yelling as they digested her words.

"Hey are they arguing about Olivia again." Jerry asked as he turned the corner and noticed Karen with her ear to Mellie and Fitz door.

"What? What's next are you going to tell me Fitz doesn't know Jerry is his brother?" Andrew stepped back from Mellie. How could she keep their child from him? He thought their love was stronger than this.

"I had a paternity test done on Jerry. I know he isn't my son." Fitz somberly replied. He was willing to accept Jerry as his son considering the circumstances with Mellie.

"I just wanted me and my kids in the White House. Me and my kids deserve to be here with you Fitz."

Fitz was at a lost for words. Andrew was quiet, he didn't want to speak with Mellie. She had deprived him of being a dad to his only child. Mellie opened the door and covered her face to hide her shock when she saw Karen and Jerry standing on the other side. She didn't give them a chance to say anything. She quickly walked down the hall looking for a retreat from the chaos.


	14. Chapter 14

"Dinner is almost ready!" Olivia said cheerfully as she stirred the pasta in the skillet. She wasn't expecting Fitz to be there for another hour. Sydney was sleeping. They had managed to move her and Sydney's things to Blair House without being noticed. They were having dinner together. Fitz told her he was going to talk to Karen before coming to Blair House. He didn't want her to feel like he started a new family. He and Olivia were going to talk about him balancing his time with Sydney, Karen and Jerry. They were also going to talk about their relationship, since they hadn't spoken too much about them being a couple again.

"What do you want for dessert?" Olivia asked surprised Fitz hadn't walked in the kitchen yet. She looked over her shoulder when she didn't get an answer from Fitz, and almost dropped the spoon she was stirring the pasta with when she saw Karen standing in the doorway with her backpack.

"You win. I'm leaving." Karen mumbled.

"Karen what are you doing here with your backpack?"

"I'm not staying here. I'm running away. I just need to stay here for a few hours."

"You're running away?" Olivia repeated as she turned off the skillet.

"You and my parents are whores. I'm going back to boarding school with my friends."

"Karen..."

"My mom and Andrew are a couple. That's so weird." Karen said letting loose the tears she was holding.

"Karen stop crying. Your mom and dad love you very much. They just are in love with someone else."

"Why is all of this happening now. I just started a new boarding school because everyone was making fun of me and Jerry, and we took a break to come hang out with our dad and the Ice Queen...Our dad doesn't care about us anymore now that he has Sydney." Karen cried as she leaned against the wall.

"He's not even our dad he's Jerry's brother...that doesn't even make sense...and Andrew is my dad. How could that be?"

"How about we talk about this when Fitz gets here. For now how about you help me make dessert."

"So are you going to move in to the White House?" Karen asked when Olivia took the ingredients out the cabinet.

"No, We're going to be staying at Blair House. Fitz will still spend time with you and Jerry, and you both can come stay here whenever you want."

"Really? We can stay here with you and Sydney if we wanted too?"

"Yeah."

"Thanks Olivia, Maybe you're not a homewreaker after all."

"Thanks." Olivia laughed at the insulting compliment. They were making progress.

"It smells delicious in here."Fitz said when he opened the door from the tunnel entrance.

He had just finished talking to Jerry. He was upset about everything. Mellie had come back to talk with Andrew and they left somewhere. Mellie wasn't ready to talk to Karen or Jerry. Karen had left as soon as Mellie ran off. Fitz went looking for her, but decided he would talk with when she calmed down to reassure her she was still part of his family. Fitz didn't care about his kids paternity Karen and Jerry were still his kids, and he wasn't letting anyone say anything different. Andrew had tried to talk to him about Karen when Fitz finished talking to Jerry. He wanted to take her out of state to visit his family for a few weeks. Fitz refused, Andrew told Fitz it wasn't his decision and that he would talk to Mellie about taking Karen with him on his next trip back home to California.

"It is good." Karen said as she grabbed a spoon to taste the batter in the bowl. Olivia looked up at Fitz. He was pleasantly surprised Karen and Olivia were cooking dessert.

"I'm going to go find a movie." Karen said. She washed the spoon and left Fitz and Olivia alone in the kitchen.


	15. Chapter 15

"You need to be resting. You're doing too much. You cooked dinner and dessert. I will wash the dishes."

"The President of the United States is going to wash dishes?" Olivia was washing the glasses and Sydney's bottles. They had just finished dessert. Karen was sleeping in front of the TV.

"There are other things I'd rather do." Fitz said as he rinsed the soapy dishes. He was counting the weeks until he could be inside Olivia again. He hadn't complained about waiting, and he wasn't going to complain. He didn't know if she would be ready for him in a few weeks or if it would take a few months. He wasn't there for Sydney's birth, but Olivia told him she had to get stitches.

"We will soon." Olivia said as Fitz lowered his eyes to her silk bottoms.

"There is no need to rush. How do you feel right now are the stitches still there?"

Olivia blushed too embarrassed to answer the question. Was he really asking about her stitches? She still felt like her insides could fall out and the spray the doctor prescribed for her stitches burned like fire, but she wasn't going to tell Fitz that."

"Yeah I feel better, almost back to normal." Olivia replied.

"How are your nipples are they still hurting?"

"Fitz!" Olivia said blushing even more.

"What?"

"How is running the country going?" Olivia asked changing the subject.

"The country is fine. My concern is you and Sydney."

"I'm fine and Sydney's fine."

"So what are you going to do about Karen? Are you going to let her go to California?"

"I don't know if I should. She doesn't know Andrew's family, and a few weeks is a long time for her to be with Andrew."

"She seems excited. I think you should agree to one week."

"You think I should send her to California for one week?"

"Yeah especially since Mellie was planning on going to California next week for a business trip."

"I'll think about it." Fitz mumbled as he dried the dishes.

"I'll get her." He said when the baby monitor went off.

"Okay. I'm going to go shower." Olivia turned off the TV and put her throw blanket over Karen. She turned the TV off and went upstairs.

Fitz went into the nursery to where Sydney was still whining. He took her out her crib and grabbed a diaper. He held her and looked around for her baby tub. He found it and filled it with water. She still had the umbilical cord on her stomach so he couldn't put her fully in the water. She started smiling as Fitz begin to hum the song Olivia was always singing when she rocked her to sleep. Fitz changed her diaper and swaddled her in a blanket as he looked for a sleeper. She was sleeping a few minutes later. He turned on the light show and watched the stars and moon float across the ceiling as he rocked her in her rocking chair.

"Hey, are you coming to bed?" Olivia asked Fitz. She had been waiting an hour for him to come upstairs.

"Yeah." Fitz whispered as he put Sydney in her crib. He took Olivia's hand and they walked upstairs. Fitz looked at the clock when he heard Olivia's phone ringing. Olivia ignored the call. Fitz looked at her waiting for her to answer when the phone started ringing again.

"Hello Stephen it's late. Call me tomorrow." Olivia said without giving the caller a chance to say anything.

"You knew it was Stephen before he said anything?" Fitz asked when Olivia hung up the phone.

"Yeah, he calls me every night to make sure I'm okay. He's been calling nightly since my second trimester."

"Why has he been calling since then?"

"Just making sure I'm okay. We're just friends." Olivia reassured Fitz.


	16. Chapter 16

Fitz looked at Olivia sleeping next to him. They hadn't said much after she got off the phone with Stephen. He was jealous. He knew he shouldn't be jealous of Stephen, but he was jealous with every fiber of his being. Olivia was adamant about Fitz not coming around until after Sydney was born. Because of that, he missed every ultrasound. He still hadn't seen any ultrasound videos or photos. He didn't even know where she kept her pregnancy pictures. He noticed a few blank disc in the DVD case Karen was looking through when she was searching for a movie. He didn't ask what they were. At the time, he was just happy Karen was still talking to him. He knew she was upset and that she heard his conversation. It was late, but he had to know if those blank DVD's were Sydney's ultrasounds.

He pulled the covers off his legs and quietly made his way downstairs grabbing the baby monitor before he left the room. He didn't want Sydney to wake Olivia. When he reached the bottom of the steps he could see Karen was still sleeping on the floor. He stepped over her to grab the DVD case and put one of the blank disc in the blue ray player. He turned the volume down so he wouldn't wake Karen. He was right. It was an ultrasound video of Sydney. He could only see a dot on the screen. He figured this had to be her first ultrasound. He looked closer at the screen and saw the words 8 weeks written in small letters. He took the next blank disc out the case thinking it was another ultrasound DVD. He was surprised to see a video of Olivia at a restaurant eating onion rings.

_"Don't record me eating onion rings I already feel like a fat pig!"_

_"You're not fat yet. I will let you know when you're fat."_

_"Stephen stop it. I can see why Georgia divorced you. You're an obnoxious prick."_

_"I'm going to blame that comment on your pregnancy hormones." _

_"You've got two minutes to get that camera out my face or I'm going to break it."_

The video ended. Fitz put in the next DVD. The ultrasound was in color and he could clearly see the date 28 weeks on the screen.

"What are you watching?" Fitz was startled to hear Olivia over his shoulder.

"Your ultrasound videos." He said as Olivia sat next to him.

"You want to watch these videos this late?"

"Yeah, I missed out on your whole pregnancy."

"Yeah..." Olivia let her sentence trail off.

"I came down here to feed Sydney."

"She's still sleeping." Fitz said.

"Fitz I'm sorry I didn't let you be there for me." Olivia said sensing the tension in his voice.

"Have you and Stephen ever been more than friends?"

"Stephen? No." Olivia laughed.

"It's just odd that he spends so much time with you when he has a wife of his own."

"He's divorced."

"We're you the cause of their divorce?'

"Where are these questions coming from Fitz? Stephen is my friend. I picked out his ex wife's engagement ring." Olivia was getting upset. She had never known Fitz to be jealous of Stephen before her pregnancy.

"He wants you Livvie."

"He suggested we get back together!' Olivia said louder than she intended too. Karen stirred and sat up.

"What's going on?"

"Nothing go back to sleep." Fitz replied. Karen grabbed the throw blanket and trodded to the first open room she could find.

"We'll talk about this tomorrow. You're jealousy has to stop." Olivia said when Karen was out of sight.

"Yeah you need to lose your guy friends." Fitz said as he walked off to the kitchen to make a bottle for Sydney.

Olivia had went back upstairs by the time Fitz went to the nursery. Sydney was starting to whine. He took their newborn out her crib and fed her. Fitz stared into her eyes. She looked like both of them, but her eyes were Olivia's. He knew he was asking too much wanting Olivia to end her friendship with Stephen. Sydney was sleeping again a few minutes later. He went back upstairs and did a double take when he noticed Olivia wasn't there. She was on the balcony sitting in one of the patio chairs.

"Come back inside Olivia."

"We don't have anything else to talk about." Olivia said before putting her earbuds in to tune out Fitz.


	17. Chapter 17

"Olivia come back inside." Fitz repeated. Olivia continued to ignore him. She continued listening to the soothing jazz in her headphones. She needed the distraction to take her mind off Fitz stupid ultimatum. Did he really think she would end her friendship with Stephen. He had been there for her whenever she needed him. Fitz was being jealous and she was not in the mood to argue with him.

"Olivia." Fitz said again. She continued to ignore him. Fitz had enough of her attitude. He had been nothing but compassionate from the day she told him they were done several months ago. He sat on the sidelines without complaining while another man watched ultrasounds of his baby growing in Olivia's stomach. He had reached his breaking point.

"Olivia!" Fitz said angrily as he walked over to her and snatched her earphones and cell phone.

"Have you lost your damn mind!" Olivia yelled. Fitx ignored her. He put one hand under her leg and quickly lifted her out the patio chair.

"Put me down!" Olivia yelled as Fitz put her over his shoulder and carried her fireman style. He closed the patio door and Olivia was still hitting him on his back and kicking.

"Shut up before you wake Karen and Sydney." Fitz said as he slapped Olivia on her ass.

"Put me down!" Olivia said quieter now since they were no longer outdoors.

"Are we going to talk?" Fitz asked Oliva.

"We don't have anything to talk about." Olivia stubbornly replied.

"We have a lot to talk about. Let's start with how you reacted to me outing our relationship to the press. Instead of you standing by my side, you left pregnant with our baby."

"We can talk if you put me down." Olivia said much calmer as she rested her elbows on Fitz shoulder.

"You didn't let me know you were going to the press about our relationship." Olivia said when she was standing on the floor again.

"I told you I should have handled that differently, but was it really that terrible that you had to completely end our relationship, and then keep my away from our baby the whole pregnancy and delivery. Dammit Olivia! How do you think I feel about this? Stephen knows more about Sydney than I do. Did he help you choose her name?" Fitz asked not able to mask the hurt in his voice.

"Answer the question!" Fitz whispered harshly after Olivia was looking at the floor a few seconds.

"He suggested a few names. Sydney was one of the names he suggested." Olivia said as she wiped a tear from her eye. She didn't realize how much her stubbornness was hurting Fitz.

"Was he there for the delivery?"

"No, no one was there for the delivery. You were the first person to hold Sydney besides me."

"How can we fix this?" Olivia asked after Fitz was staring at her for a few seconds.

"Vermont. We need weekends in Vermont without phones, and Stephen should not be calling you after 9:00. It's disrespectful." Olivia looked at the floor as she ruminated over Fitz preposition.

"We can do that. We can go to Vermont next weekend, and I will ask Stephen not to call after 9:00 unless it is an emergency." Olivia said conceding to Fitz request.

"Thank you." Fitz said as he took Olivia face in his hands. He gently tilted her chin lifting her lips to his. She hesitated for a few seconds before leaning and slowly passionately kissing him. The kiss was filled with all the emotions they had been holding back, and if Olivia hadn't had their baby less than a few weeks ago the kiss would have surely turned into an all night lovemaking session. That would have to wait, Olivia wouldn't be ready for another few weeks at the least. So instead they settled for a kiss. A passionate kiss until Fitz pulled away from Olivia. The heat between them was getting too much.

"We need to stop now." Fitz said breaking their kiss.

"Okay." Olivia nodded. She followed Fitz to bed and they settled next to each other. Fitz wrapped his arms around her and kissed the back of her neck. He was sleeping a few minutes later. Olivia drifted off to sleep thinking of how she was going to tell Stephen they would have to limit their conversations to keep a balance between her friendship and relationship.


	18. Chapter 18

"What should I do about this Liv? I barely know the woman!" Stephen was frantic. Olivia was sitting up in bed whispering and Fitz was still sleeping. The room was slowly becoming an orange hue as the sun rose.

"Stephen you and I both know there is nothing you can do if she wants to keep the baby."

"She was only supposed to be a one night stand. What am I going to do about this. I've offered to pay for the abortion and she insist on keeping the baby."

"Stephen, there is nothing you can do about the baby..."

"Liv, we need to figure something out. Can we go out for breakfast? I know you are with the President, but I really need some help right now."

"Stephen..."

"Please Olivia. I'm desperate right now. If I had any other friends who were as good as you at coming up with solutions, I would call them. You know you are great at fixing things like this."

"Okay." Olivia said looking over at Fitz. She knew he would complain about her meeting Stephen for breakfast, but she couldn't turn Stephen down after he had been there for her whole pregnancy. She told Stephen she would call him to pick her up in an hour. The baby monitor went off when she hung up the phone. She quickly turned the volume down and made her way to the nursery.

"I'm going to get your bottle." Olivia said as she took Sydney out her crib. She was startled when she saw Fitz in the kitchen pouring the milk in a bottle. She didn't hear him come downstairs.

"Goodmorning." Fitz smiled as he kissed Olivia and Sydney.

"Goodmorning." Olivia smiled as she took the bottle from Fitz.

"How about you feed Sydney, and I will start on breakfast. The perfect way to start Saturday morning."

"I need to meet Stephen in an hour. He needs my help fixing something. I won't be long." Olivia said as she watched the smile on Fitz face turn to a frown.

"You're meeting Stephen for breakfast? What kind of problem does he have that can't be resolved later in the day?"

"His one night stand is pregnant."

"What can you do about that?" Fitz smirked.

"I really don't know what I can do about it. It's her choice."

"How about you invite him over for breakfast." Fitz said finding the situation rather amusing.

"You want to invite Stephen here for breakfast...I really don't think he would want to discuss his one night stand with the President."

"Why not?"

"You're the President..."

"That still doesn't answer my question." Fitz said as he took Sydney from Olivia. He put her in her bassinette and started on breakfast.

"Karen doesn't need to hear Stephen's drama."

"Karen is back at the White House." Fitz said as he put bacon in a skillet. He wanted to know what Olivia would say next about not inviting Stephen for breakfast. If he wasn't going to come to Blair House Fitz would go out to breakfast with them, no matter how improbable that was.

"Fitz..."

"Should I invite him?" Fitz asked. He was getting bold. Olivia looked at Fitz and opened her mouth to speak. She couldn't think of anything to say. She was starting to feel like a rag doll being pulled in different directions."

"No, I'll invite him to breakfast. I'm going to go get ready." Olivia leaned over the bassinette and kissed Sydney before going upstairs to call Stephen. She looked at her phone a few seconds before calling his number. She couldn't help but feel like she was letting him down. This was the only time he had ever asked anything of her. She had leaned on him so much throughout her pregnancy, and now she couldn't even complete a simple request without complicating things with Fitz.

"Hello?" Stephen said after the phone rang a few times."

"Stephen hi, how about you come have breakfast with me and Fitz at Blair House."

"What?" Stephen laughed. He didn't know if Olivia was joking or not. Was she really asking him to have breakfast with her and the President when he needed important advice from her?

"Yeah. Fitz wants you to come over for breakfast. He might be able to give you some advice handling the pregnancy."

"Yeah right." Stephen laughed.

"He might Stephen, just come over for breakfast."

"Okay Liv. I'll be there in an hour." Stephen said. Olivia hung up the phone and hoped Fitz wouldn't be too jealous of Stephen in an hour.


	19. Chapter 19

"Hello Mr. President." Stephen was standing in the doorway looking around for Olivia. She was still getting ready. Fitz was holding Sydney on his shoulder.

"You can call me Fitz." Fitz said as he stepped aside. He knew Stephen called me him by his title out of respect, but it was rather annoying.

"You can have a seat anywhere and help yourself to a plate." Fitz said as he threw the remote to Stephen before walking upstairs to get Olivia.

Olivia looked at the clock in her and Fitz room and slipped on her ballet flats. She was dressed simply in jeans and a t-shirt. She didn't bother flat ironing her hair. What did Stephen really think she could do about his pregnant one night stand? Was he thinking she could convince the woman to have an abortion? Fitz came upstairs a few minutes later to tell her Stephen was waiting downstairs.

"Hey..."

"She's married." Stephen said before Olivia could finish her sentence. Olivia tried not the laugh. She shook her head and walked in the kitchen. Her stomach was growling. Fitz was sitting at the table watching Stephen follow Olivia around the kitchen.

"This isn't funny Liv." Stephen looked over at Fitz who he was staring at him and Olivia. He was embarrassed to discuss his married pregnant one night stand with Fitz in the same room, but he knew that was the only way he was going to be able to get advice from Olivia. He assumed Fitz was jealous, though he couldn't figure out why he would be jealous. He had never thought of Olivia as anything more than a friend who offered good advice.

"It is funny. I told before to stop dating married women." Stephen stood next to Olivia and put his hands in his pockets. He was being mindful of what he said since Fitz was in the same room. He didn't want to say anything about Olivia that Fitz didn't know. He and Olivia had been friends for a long time, and though she was good at giving advice, she didn't always take the moral high ground.

"You know what she is going through. I just want you to tell her that it's not that bad, and that the procedure will be over quick." Olivia looked up from the food she was putting on her plate and glared at Stephen to tell him to shut up before he said too much. They had to be mindful of Fitz being in the room. Fitz being the astute observer he is noticed the glare and change in her voice when she spoke again.

"I'll call her, but I can't make any promises she will change her mind." Olivia said her tone softer than it was a few seconds ago.

"Thank you." Stephen said as he grabbed a plate and quickly piled his plate. Olivia sat at the table and Fitz continued to stare at her. She looked at her plate avoiding eye contact with him.

"So how are things going for you Fitz. I apologize for being so rude, but I hope you can understand considering the circumstances of what's going on."

"I'm great. I do have one question though. What do you mean when you say Olivia knows what your one night stand is going through?"

"Oh I didn't mean anything by it except that Olivia knows what it's like to be pregnant." Stephen was thinking on his feet not wanting to give the president information Olivia hadn't told him.

"Really?" Fitz said. He wanted more details. There had too more to Stephen's comment. What did Stephen know about Olivia that he didn't know.

"Is that all Olivia?" Fitz asked. Olivia was now looking him in the eye. She knew she it was time to tell Fitz. The situation didn't pertain to Fitz and she never had a reason to bring it up. The only reason Stephen was aware of her abortion was because he drove her home from the abortion clinic.

"I had an abortion in college." Olivia said not wanting to withhold anything from Fitz. Stephen looked at her as to say sorry for letting on about her abortion in Fitz presence.

"No, it's fine. Fitz and I are being completely open with each other." Olivia said as she continued to eat her breakfast.

"Stephen I think you should take care of your responsibilities and stop having one night stands. You're welcome to stay and finish breakfast, I need to talk to Olivia upstairs." He put his plate in the dishwasher and kissed Olivia before walking upstairs.


	20. Chapter 20

"What's his problem? Is he jealous or something?"

Stephen was confused by Fitz actions. He wasn't sure if he knew about Olivia's abortion. He didn't mean to let the cat out the bag, but Fitz demanding to see Olivia upstairs was bizarre. He didn't realize Olivia was dating a control freak, and he was starting to wonder if it was a bad idea to encourage her to get back with the President. Stephen knew he had to be on a power trip because he is the President, but he expected him to tune down his ego some with Liv, after all they were dating and possibly considering marriage. He was worried about her. He wanted to take her away for awhile. Olivia seemed so compliant, not like her usual self. She wasn't being argumentative. She hadn't said anything since Fitz left the table.

"Yeah, he is jealous, but his behavior is unacceptable. He shouldn't have said that to you, and he shouldn't have demanded to speak with me alone while you are visiting me. You came to me for advice not to be ridiculed by Fitz. I will go upstairs to talk to Fitz after we get this sorted out with your one night stand, and what is her name? I can't call her your one night stand while I'm trying to talk her into an abortion.

"Her name is Renee."

"Okay." Olivia took her phone out her pocket and asked Stephen for Renee's number. She started to dial her number but ended the call before she pressed the last number.

"This isn't something we should discuss over the phone. I think we should meet her somewhere and talk to her in person. I need to know why she wants to keep this baby, and if there is any possibility the baby can be her husband's. There is no way I can get Renee to open up to me just by speaking to her on the phone. What is her favorite place?"

"I don't know her favorite place. She was a one night stand."

"Okay...well where did you meet her?"

"We met at a bar. She's really into music. She hangs out that new jazz lounge on Saturdays. She kept rambling about music."

"I've been meaning to go there..." Olivia said thinking of the jazz lounge that opened a few blocks away from her firm. Harrison had went and told her the crowd and the music were good."

"Yeah, I can call her and ask her to meet me there, and then I can introduce you to her. She is going to do either one of two things..."

"Yeah I know. She is going to tell me to mind my own business or ask more about the abortion. I'm doing this for you. You've been there for me more times than I can count. So, I'm going to do my best about this situation with Renee." Olivia replied getting up to put her and Stephen's plate in the dishwasher.

"I'm going upstairs to talk to Fitz, and then I will be ready to go. Sydney is in the nursery." Olivia said before going upstairs. Fitz was on the phone when Olivia walked in their room.

"Karen can go to California for one week, she is not staying there with Andrew. She needs to be back on the plane with you in one week." Fitz said.

His back was turned to Olivia and he didn't see her standing behind him. She started to interrupt his conversation, then decided to wait for him to end his conversation with Mellie. She and Stephen weren't in a rush. She reached on the dresser and took one of lilies out the vase. Fitz knew they were her favorite flowers, and he always made sure she had plenty of them. The slight movement let Fitz know she was in the room. He turned around and smiled at her and motioned to the phone letting her know he would be off the phone in a few minutes. She nodded and continued to fiddle with her trinkets.

Fitz argued with Mellie a few more minutes without agreeing to longer than one week. Mellie finally realized she wasn't going to win the battle. She hung up the phone and Fitz turned around to face Olivia with a smile.

"Hi." He said when he hung up the phone.

"Hi. Fitz we need to talk about your jealousy. It is getting out of hand. Your behavior is starting to be controlling, and yes I do love you, but I won't be controlled in a relationship. We both have friends outside of each other, and if you don't start respecting my friendship with Stephen we are going to have some problems."

"You never told me about your abortion..."

"There was no reason for me to tell you that. What was I supposed to do bring up my abortion when we were discussing our child? That has nothing to do with you, and the only reason Stephen is privy to that information is because he drove me home from the abortion clinic. That is over with Fitz."

"I want to know everything about you Livvie! How can we get married when you don't think that is something you should have shared with me?"

"Our marriage is us, Olivia and Fitz. Not Olivia and Edison or any other guy I dated." Olivia said not hiding the annoyance in her voice. Fitz was starting to sound like a whiny brat.

"I'm going with Stephen to talk with Renee. I will back in a few hours."

"Livvie you aren't supposed to be doing to much right now. Sydney isn't even a month old."

"I will be back in a few hours." Olivia left to go back downstairs before Fitz could say anything else to her. Stephen was in the nursery with Sydney.

"I'm ready when you are Stephen." Olivia took Sydney from Stephen and put her back in her bassinet.

"Do you have enough milk to last until you get back?" Stephen asked.

"Yeah. We won't be gone longer than a few hours." Olivia said turning around to make sure Fitz was near the nursery. He was standing by the stairs watching them leave out the nursery. Olivia didn't say anything to him as she walked out the house with Stephen.

oooo

"She said she would be here when we got here." Stephen said looking around the jazz lounge for Renee.

"Is that here?" Olivia asked pointing to the brunette sitting alone at a table reading a book.

"Yeah that is her." Stephen said as he marched towards the table.

"Slow down. Don't be so anxious. You will just make her hesitant to discuss the pregnancy." Olivia said before Stephen reached the table.

"Okay, I'll try to relax." Stephen said slowing his pace to the table. Olivia walked behind him with a smile plastered to her face. She didn't want to appear jealous or unfriendly towards Renee.

She was thinking about how she walked out without saying anything to Fitz. They were just getting back together, and they were already having problems in their relationship. Olivia had sacrificed so much to be with Fitz. She had given up her apartment and moved to Blair House knowing the press would start discussing their relationship soon. She had also placed Sydney too close to the media who would be seeking a gossip scandal soon. She couldn't help but laugh at the irony of the situation with Fitz and Stephen. Stephen had told her to get back together with Fitz and he was also the reason she and Fitz were having problems in their relationship.

"Stephen, if this is your wife and you came to talk me into an abortion it isn't going to work. I'm keeping this baby." Renee said before they could sit at the table.

"I'm not his wife. We're only friends." Olivia said before Stephen could say anything.

"Yeah right." Renee snorted, she had heard that before.

"Are you his ex wife?"

"No, Steven and I have never been married or dated. Where is your husband if you don't mind me asking?"

"My husband is deployed. We are getting divorced, my husband is not a factor in my decision."

"Does he know he will be legally responsible for this baby before the divorce?" Olivia asked.

"No he won't he is not the father of my child."

"It doesn't matter. You are married and pregnant therefore your husband is responsible for your child. It will be a tedious process to make Stephen accountable for your baby."

"I want this baby..."

"I don't want a baby with you." Stephen said not able to hold back his frustration with Renee. She started crying when she heard Stephen say those words to her. She wanted the baby, but she also wanted her child to have a father, and Stephen was letting her know he wasn't going to be there for the baby."

"An abortion isn't that terrible. It's a quick process and over before you know it. I've had an abortion and I don't regret terminating my pregnancy." Olivia said as she watched Renee cry.

"I'll pay for your abortion."

"I don't care if you are going to pay for the abortion!" Renee threw her book at Stephen.

"I'll think about it. My baby deserves better than you." Renee said leaving the table not wanting to further embarrass herself in the jazz lounge.

"We should get going. Fitz and Sydney need me now." Olivia said when Renee left the lounge.


	21. Chapter 21

"I know you're hungry. Your mom's coming back soon. Come on Sydney stop crying daddy's here."

Fitz walked around the nursery with Sydney on his shoulder. She was hungry and crying. She had finished all the milk in her container. He didn't have any formula and he didn't know what time Olivia was coming back. He was furious with her. How could she leave without even making sure their baby had enough food? Her phone was going to voicemail whenever he called. He knew her battery was low. He heard her talking on the phone to Stephen before he came over for breakfast, and she hadn't plugged her phone up before she ran off with him. Fitz was about to call one of his staffers and ask them to go purchase some formula. Sydney's cheeks were red and her forehead was warm from her crying for the last few minutes. Fitz tried making cooing baby noises to make her laugh, but it wasn't working. Their newborn was still wailing. He left the nursery and walked in the foyer when he heard the door open letting him know Olivia was back.

"What's wrong with Sydney?" Olivia asked taking off her coat. She was concerned when she saw her teary eyes and flushed cheeks.

"She needs milk. You didn't even make sure she had enough in her container before running off with Stephen."

"I made sure she had milk." Olivia walked in the kitchen and looked at the empty glass pitcher on the counter.

"Okay...I didn't make sure there was enough. I'm going to go pump some milk." Olivia said talking loudly over Sydney's wailing.

"You don't have time to pump!" Fitz said letting Olivia know how frustrated he was with her.

"Fine." Olivia replied. She pulled her shirt over her head and took Sydney from Fitz. She walked to the nursery with Fitz behind her and settled into the rocking chair. Sydney stopped crying as soon as she tasted her milk. Fitz stared at Olivia without speaking to her. She stared back at him before turning her attention to their newborn.

"So did you convince her to have an abortion?"

"No. She said she will think about getting an abortion."

"How could you try to convince a woman to kill her baby?" Fitz was strongly against abortion. He knew there were some hormones released during pregnancy that made women more maternal. He was thinking Olivia didn't get enough of those hormones. She took care of Sydney, but he didn't know how a new mom could convince a pregnant woman to kill her baby.

"I did what needed to be done. Stephen doesn't want a baby..."

"Stephen doesn't want a baby?! He should have thought of that before he had sex." He yelled before lowering his voice. He didn't want to upset Sydney.

"Would you have aborted Sydney if I didn't want a baby?"

"No."

"Why not?"

"Because I wanted this baby."

"You wanted our baby?"

"Yes."

"So you didn't want the baby you aborted?"

"No."

"Why not? It was still your baby?"

"That was different!" Olivia yelled startling Sydney. She started to whimper. Olivia wiped a tear from the corner of her eye. She wasn't going to let Fitz see her cry for her unborn baby. She swallowed the lump in her throat and hugged Sydney to calm her.

"We should have this conversation later." Olivia said her voice barely above a whisper.

"I need a break from you for awhile. I'll be at the White House." Fitz wanted to talk to Olivia after he had calmed down. He was going to go play basketball with Jerry and see Karen off before she left with Andrew and Mellie for California.

Olivia held Sydney closer to her and kissed her forehead. Fitz walked out without saying another word to her. She inhaled Sydney's soft scent and let the tears she was holding back fall. She wiped her eyes and covered her mouth to try to stifle her crying. She had to get it together. She wiped her face with her hand before getting up to put Sydney in her bassinet. Her ringing phone brought her back to reality. Fitz had plugged it up before going back to the White House. He didn't like not being able to reach her when he needed something. She followed the ringing until she found her phone plugged up in the kitchen.

"Hello?"

"Liv, what's wrong are you okay?" Stephen asked wondering what could have changed her mood so quick. She was smiling when they left the jazz lounge.

"No I'm not okay Stephen. We shouldn't have told her to get an abortion." Olivia said grabbing a napkin to wipe her face.

"Why not? Do you really think I want a baby with her?" Stephen laughed.

"No, I think you should keep in your pants." Olivia didn't want to project her hurt onto Stephen, but Fitz was right. He needed to start being responsible.

"I'm going to go make some tea...this is just too much right now." Stephen replied.

"Yeah you do that." Olivia nodded before hanging up the phone.

oooo

"Jerry how about we play some ball."

"You don't want to spend Saturday with Olivia and Sydney?" Jerry asked.

"No, I've been spending plenty of time with Olivia and Sydney. Come on we can play ball and see Karen off to California."

"Okay dad. I'll let you make one basket." Jerry laughed snatching the ball out Fitz hand and running outside to the basketball court. Jerry was getting good. He was almost good enough to make the basketball team.

"So how long is Karen going to stay in California?" Jerry asked stealing the ball before Fitz could make the basket.

"She's going to be there one week, and then she is coming back with your mom."

"Karen says she is staying there two weeks."

"She is coming back next week." Fitz repeated finally getting the ball and making a basket.

"Okay...well I'm supposed to be meeting a few friends." Jerry said when he won the game. He threw the ball to Fitz.

"Okay." Fitz replied. When he walked back in the White House Andrew and Mellie were standing in the hallway with their suitcases. They were laughing and talking about how long Karen was taking to pack. Fitz paused looking at all the piles of luggage. He didn't have too much of a problem with Mellie being in love with Andrew. What he did have a problem with was Andrew taking karen away from him. He was being replaced. What if Karen wanted to stay in California longer? What if she wanted to stay with Andrew?

"I'm ready to go!" Karen said gleefully adding her suitcases to the pile of luggage in the hallway.

"Let's go." Mellie smiled holding onto Andrew's hand.

"I'll call you when we get to California." Karen said as she walked past Fitz. The butler loaded their suitcases onto the luggage cart and followed them outside.

Fitz kept walking. He suddenly felt out of place. He walked faster slowing his pace when he reached the East Wing. He stopped outside of the room he had prepared for Sydney and Olivia. This was where he needed to be. He took his phone out his pocket. He needed her.

"Hi." She answered. He could hear the tears in her voice.

"You're crying."

"I'm not crying. I'm cooking onions." Olivia laughed sniffling her tears.

"What's our baby doing?"

"She's sleeping."

"Come back to me Fitz."

"So what are you making with onions?" Fitz asked. Olivia laughed.

"Whatever you want for lunch."

"Hello?" Olivia said after there was a pause on the line.

"Where are the onions?" Fitz asked a few minutes later walking in the kitchen still talking into the phone. Olivia smiled and dropped her phone. She ran to Fitz and wrapped her arms around him.

"I need you." Olivia said taking Fitz face in her hands.

"I need you." He replied holding her face and leaning in for their make up kissing session.


	22. Chapter 22

"Don't answer that." Fitz didn't want any inturptions. It was their first weekend in Vermont and Olivia's phone was already ringng. They had arrived an hour ago and they were relaxing near the fireplace. Olivia was leaned against Fitz as he leaned against the sofa. They were both in their bath robes. Fitz ran his hands over Olivia's stomach lowering them until he felt what he had been craving. They still had another week before they could have sex but he was loving how close they could be now that Olivia's six weeks were almost up. They were looking at Sydney's ultrasound photos. Their baby was sleeping beside them on a blanket. Olivia opened her legs wider as Fitz slipped a finger inside her wetness. She moaned and ignored her ringing phone.

"Does this hurt?" Fitz asked slowly moving his fingers deeper.

"No." Olivia moaned.

"You know what I want?"

"Umm what do you want?"

"I want to start working on our next baby."

"Now way. I'm on birth control." Olivia laughed.

"You were on birth control with Sydney."

"I didn't take one of my pills."

"Is that so?" Fitz asked pulling his fingers out to taste them.

"What do I taste like?"

"Like lemon and sugar."

"Do you like it. I bought it yesterday."

"It's perfect."

"We can stay here...you just have to say it." Fitz had been talking about resigning the whole trip to Vermont. He didn't want the chaos of being president if it meant chaos for his Livvie and Sydney. Olivia lost count of the amount of times she told him no, and that they would have their happily ever after Fitz completed his second term as President.

"No, you want to be President, you worked hard to win your second term as President."

"You deserve better."

"This is perfect. Now can we focus on us being here now, and not you resigning." Olivia requested pulling his fingers out his mouth and replacing them with her lips.

"I think we need to focus on our baby getting some food." Fitz groaned when Sydney whimpered.

Olivia lifted Sydney from the blanket. She was growing fast. Her umbilical cord was off and she could roll.

"Olivia, I want you to promise me one thing." He took Sydney to feed her. He used her full name letting her knew he was about to say something serious.

"What is it Fitz."

"That you won't run to Stephen whenever we have a disagreement."

"Fitz I don't run to Stephen."

"You know what I'm referring too Olivia. You don't need to run to him for comfort after we have a disagreement."

"I promise." Olivia replied leaning her head on Fitz shoulder.

oooo

"Welcome back!" Quinn, Abby, Harrison and Huck shouted when Olivia walked in her office with a cup of tea in one hand and Sydney's car seat in her other hand.

"It's good to be back. Olivia said as she put the car seat on the floor and her tea on the conference table. Her six weeks were officially over and she was back at work. After their last argument, Olivia and Fitz decided Olivia would stay home the rest of her six weeks. They were doing great. Olivia had went to her six week checkup before coming to the office. The doctor gave her birth control pills and reminded her she would be very fertile the next few months. She and Fitz hadn't had sex again yet, but they did other things to please each other when they wanted more than kissing.

"There's a package on your desk." Quinn said pointing to her office. Olivia knew the package was the lingerie she ordered. She was a bit nervous since they hadn't had sex in so long, but she wanted Fitz, and they were going to go slow. The rumors of Olivia and Sydney staying at Blair House were headline news. Fitz refused to acknowledge the scandal. His opponents were demanding more information, but Fitz kept all conversations with the press strictly about running the country. They were working on Fitz discreetly divorcing Mellie. She agreed to the divorce as long as she would still be allowed to stay in the White House with Karen and Jerry.

"She's getting so big!" Abby squealed as she took Sydney out her car seat.

"She weighs nine pounds now."

"So are you and Fitz working on baby number two?" Abby asked following Olivia to her office. She and Olivia hadn't talked much since Olivia moved to Blair House.

"No, I'm taking a break from pregnancy." Olivia laughed.

"Stephen came here about an hour ago. He said you two needed to talk."

Olivia rolled her eyes, knowing what he wanted to talk about. Last weekend she and Fitz were out to dinner with Sydney. Renee was at the same restaurant. She was staring at them. Olivia and Fitz had a long talk, and she agreed she shouldn't have suggested an abortion to Stephen's fling. After letting Fitz know about Renee sitting across from them, she excused herself to apologize. Renee was shocked at Olivia's shift on the position. She also told her Stephen had been calling her offering to pay for the abortion. Renee told him she refused, and Stephen asked for a financial abortion. She told him they could talk when she gets closer to her due date.

"I'll call Stephen after we get some work done. What time is the client arriving?"

"He's should be here any minute now."

"Uh oh someone wants you to cancel the meeting." Abby cooed when Sydney started crying.

"Let's hope he takes longer than a minute. I'm going to make a bottle."

oooo

Fitz held Olivia's slightly trembling leg in his arm. He knew she was nervous. He kissed her neck making a trail to her ear."We don't have to do this now Livvie." He whispered. His kisses started between her thighs and he was now looking at the love mark he placed on her neck. She nodded enjoying the closeness. His sex was tucked between her thighs. She opened her legs wider and Fitz stopped kissing her for a few seconds. He was going slow and he didn't want to slide in her wetness yet.

"Fitz come on. You're not going to hurt me." Olivia repeated for the second time since they started. Fitz held her other leg and went in for another kiss. He slowly pushed inside Olivia. He stopped kissing her as he pushed inside wanting to see the look on her face as he entered her. She opened her mouth and moaned slowly moving her hips to adjust to him. She kissed him and felt herself getting wetter as he slipped deeper inside her. Fitz continued at a slow pace and let her guide him as she wrapped her leg around his waist pulling him in deeper.

"This is perfect." Olivia moaned as Fitz moved his hand to her lower back.

"Ohhh I felt that one." Fitz moaned as he felt Olivia clench him.

"Don't stop Fitz." He released his grip on her other leg, and she wrapped them around his back pulling his deeper.

"This is perfect." Fitz grunted in her ear as he jerked between her thighs. Olivia nodded in agreement releasing her grip on his waist.


	23. Chapter 23

"So should I purchase blue or pink?"

"Yellow, it's too soon for blue or pink."

Olivia and Stephen were eating dinner at their favorite restaurant. Fitz was at the White House and Sydney was with Maya. Stephen had accepted his baby after Olivia had given him a long lecture. He had no clue how to be a father, Olivia reassured him he was great with Sydney and he would be great with his own bundle. He and Renee were also trying to make their relationship work. This was the first time Olivia and Stephen shared dinner together in months. Stephen kept looking around at the other patrons staring at their table.

"You know Liv, I still don't know how you can enjoy dinner with all these people staring at you. Ever since you and Fitz were seen together at a resturant, you've been in the tabloids weekly. Are you two going to address the media soon?"

"Yes, we are..." Olivia let her sentence trail off as the thought of the conversation she overheard earlier that day. Cyrus was yelling at Fitz about at least letting the public know he was divorced from Mellie. He snapped them back to reality reminding Fitz he would be impeached if he kept ignoring the press. They didn't have any reason not to talk with the press. He was divorced. Mellie was happily in the White House visiting Andrew whenever she desired. Karen was happy to meet her new family in California. Jerry was pleased Fitz was spending more time with him.

"When?"

"Soon."

"So did the President really ask Abby to be the White House press secretary?"

"Yes...he invited her to Blair House and offered her the job. Cyrus even likes her."

"Are you jealous."

Olivia covered her mouth holding back her laugh." No, I'm not jealous. I have a succesful crisis firm, and I'm getting married to the leader of the free world. There isn't anything to be jealous about."

"Of course. I just know that job was important to you. It pained you to leave the White House."

"Stephen you also know I've always wanted my own company."

"I'm never getting married again."

"Hey, you and Renee are doing great now. Why shun the idea of marriage?"

"Marriage takes the spice out of the relationship. It's just different...I couldn't resist Georgia when we were dating. Once we were married, things became routine, I won't let that happen with any other woman I fall in love with."

Olivia twirled her pasta thinking of Stephen's words, she had never been married, but everyone she knew who was married was either divorced or unhappily married. She was hoping the chemistry with Fitz would still be there."Let's hope things stay the same for me and the President." Olivia raised her glass for a toast.

"I'll drink to that."

oooo

"Is everything alright?"Mellie cautiously walked in Fitz office. They were divorced, but she was still concerned about him. He had been throwing back scotch all day. Now he was leaning on his elbows looking at the new picture frame on his desk. It was a picture of him, Olivia and Sydney. It was taken by Mellie when she agreed to the divorce. He was surprised by how supportive she was. When they talked, she informed him her biggest concern was staying in the White House. She was still Mellie, and they couldn't stand being around each other for long periods of time. The divorce was settled, but they hadn't discussed going public with the news. It had only been one month since the divorce, and Mellie had been traveling promoting her causes.

"I'm fine." He replied swigging back another glass of scotch.

"What were you and Cyrus yelling about?"

"He's complaining about the rumors."

"Yeah of course." Mellie sarcastically replied.

"I'm going to address the nation tomorrow."

"Why so soon?"

"Come on Mel, you knew we would have to address the press about our divorce."

"I know that. It's just that..."

"You still get to stay in the White House. Nothing is going to change, and my speech tomorrow will garner you plenty of sympathy,"

"You're going to acknowledge Sydney?"

"Yes, she is a Grant, and she deserves the same privileges as any other Grant."

"So, she is going to have her own secret service agents?"

"Of course Mel. She is going to need them after tomorrow."

"So are you going to announce your wedding plans at the press conference?"

"No, the press doesn't need any additional information about me and Olivia. They will find out after Olivia and I have a chance to enjoy being newlyweds."

"You're can't be a newlywed Fitz." Her tone was dripping with envy. They were divorced, but she still wished Fitz could have loved her with the same passion he felt for Olivia.

"When I marry Olivia, I will be a newlywed. I've given you everything you want, even to the extent of Olivia's happiness. She wasn't too happy about you staying in the White House after the divorce, but she agreed to it since that was the only way you would sign the divorce papers.

"Fitz..."

"Leave my office Mellie."

"Fine, I'll have my secretary write a speech for tomorrow's press conference."

oooo

"How was dinner?" Fitz asked when Olivia walked in Blair House.

"Same as usual." She answered taking off her white coat.

"Is Sydney staying with Maya, or do you have to go back out tonight?"

"I don't know. Do you want your baby with you tonight?" Olivia asked shrugging her shoulders.

"I want my baby with me every night...What's going on with you?"

"We still haven't talked about today with you and Cyrus."

"You heard that conversation?"

"Yeah, and I think Cyrus is right. We need to address the nation."

"Livvie, I need to address the nation. You only need to be there supporting me."

"I'm sure the media will have words for me."

"Livvie, let me handle this."

She smiled at his words, they were taking their relationship to the next level.


	24. Chapter 24

"Stephen I'll call you back." Olivia hung up the phone before he could get a word in. Fox news was blaring in the background. The lawn was being prepped for the press conference. She looked over Fitz notes once more, wanting to make sure his speech was perfect, considering he was going to address his infidelity and divorce. Karen interrupted her reading.

"Hey Olivia...I know this is going to be really awkward. I just want to let you know, if the press ask me anything, I'm going to let them know you are amazing."

Olivia looked up from the speech long enough to smile at Karen."Thank you, that means a lot, but I don't want you answering any questions. You and Jerry will be seated in the front row. Fitz, Mellie, and I will answer all questions.

"How come Jerry and I have to sit in the audience?"

"Because we said so Karen, end of discussion."

"Olivia...would you mind looking over my speech." Mellie walked up with a Cheshire grin. She waved Karen out of the Oval and waited for Olivia to acknowledge her standing there.

"I'm busy Mellie." Olivia commented without looking up from Fitz speech.

"Come on Liv, this will only take a few minutes."

"We don't have a few minutes Mellie."

"You really don't want to know what I'm going to say when I'm asked questions about Sydney?"

"Olivia narrowed her eyes at the mention of their baby. She dropped Fitz speech on his desk and snatched the folder from Mellie's hands."

She looked over the speech with her red pen."Leave this part out." She said crossing out a response to a question about a family portrait."The press is not getting a picture of Sydney."

Mellie scoffed at her response." Olivia be rational. Sydney is the President of the United States child. Her baby pictures are going to be front page news whether you like it or not."

"Sydney will not be anywhere near this press conference, and I will answer any questions about my daughter's baby pictures."

"We're going to be starting in 22 minutes!" A camera man announced loud enough to be heard over the chatter in the Oval office. They were still waiting on Fitz. He walked in a few minutes later. His eyes focused on Olivia. He ignored Mellie and gently pulled Olivia's arm. She followed him in the hall still holding on to Mellie's speech.

"Olivia I really don't want you to speak at this press conference. This is my battle, let me protect you."

"Fitz, I appreciate you wanting to shield me from this media frenzy, but me dodging the press will only make things worse for your presidency. We need to be united when you address the nation. We need to do this with me standing by your side. I'm standing there, and I'm going to address every question and insult thrown my way."

"Livvie..."

"Let's go Fitz." Olivia opened the door and waited for him to enter before following behind him.

Olivia handed Mellie her speech and they all slowly made their way to the White House lawn. Reporters were still prepping their microphones. Karen and Jerry were seated on the front row. Their baby was safely several miles away with Maya, Quinn, Huck and Harrison. Abby was waiting at the podium. The press asked her questions and her witty responses made some reporters laugh.

They walked in a group, Olivia and Mellie both standing on either side of Fitz."I'll take it from here Abby." Fitz whispered in Abby's ear. She nodded and hugged Olivia before stepping off to the side. Olivia blinked her eyes at the flashing lights coming from the crowd. Mellie still had a grin plastered on her cheeks.

"We all know why we're standing her today. Many of you have speculated that the First Lady and I are divorcing. You are somewhat correct. We are divorced."

A reporter spoke before Fitz could read the next line of his speech."Why is the First Lady still residing in the White House?"

"I will address all questions...as I was saying. Mellie and I have been having marriage problems for quite some time. I won't call my decisions a mistake, because I'm delighted to have Olivia and Sydney. I can only apologize for embarrassing my ex wife, children, and anyone else who has been affected by my divorce."

The crowd waited for Fitz to continue. The next few paragraphs were in front of him, but was about to give the crowd a chance to ask questions.

"We will take your questions now."

The crowd shouted off questions, and Abby raised her hand. She pointed to a reporter in the front row.

"As was asked before, is Mrs. Grant going to continue to reside in the White House?"

"Our priority is assuring the happiness of our children. As you all know, Karen and Jerry are now being home-schooled. They have requested that their mother stay with them in the White House. Mellie has our own space in the White House. The arrangement is working for now."

"Will Ms. Pope and her daughter be moving into the White House?"

"No, Olivia and our daughter will continue to stay at Blair House."

"Where is the baby now?"

Olivia shook her head before Fitz could say anything. He quickly responded."Olivia and I will not be answering that."

"Mrs. Grant do you have any pictures of their baby?"

"Yes, I do have pictures. Fitz and Olivia will decide when Sydney's baby pictures are released to the media."

"How do you feel about all of this Mrs. Grant?"

Just then a loud boom of thunder followed by rain halted the press conference. The forecast didn't mention rain, there was another boom of thunder. Fitz beckoned for Abby. She listened intently before addressing the crowd.

"This press conference will have to be rescheduled." The crowd groaned even though their camera equipment and notes were getting wet. Olivia walked ahead of Mellie and Fitz not wanting to get soaked.

"Great job Fitz." Mellie said before walking faster to get out the rain.

The storm following the press conference was expected. Fitz was going back to the Oval to kick back with a glass of scotch as he waited for the media frenzy to begin.


End file.
